Never Belonging
by i-watch-nightmares-come-alive
Summary: Being new in town was something Sam and Dean Winchester were use to. Their dad had a strange "researching" job that required them to move around often. Will they ever find where they truly belong? Sabriel/Destiel in much later chapters. FullSummaryinside
1. Moving Again

**Full summary below:) **

Characters: Sam- 9th grader/ 14 years old

Dean- 12th grader/ 17 years old

+ later characters ;)

**Summary:** Being new in town was something Sam and Dean Winchester were use to. Their dad had a strange researching job that required them to move around often. However, when they get stuck in the hot, humid city of Savannah, Georgia for a few months, there's nothing they can do but suck it up and try to blend in.

For Sam, it's hard to make friends. He was always the bullied, straight-A nerd. Dean, however, never focused on his school work and always ended up popular.

After a month at Islands High School, two new students, also brothers, show up. Sam just wants to be friends with the younger brother while Dean and the new 12th grader battle for popularity.

Will Sam and Dean finally find a place where they're not freaks, or is this just another place they simply don't belong?

* * *

><p><strong>Heya! I'm Maggie and I loveee writing and Supernatural. My friends tell me I'm REALLY good at writing, but…neh. Maybe. Hahaha I love getting reviews on my stories; it makes me feel loved. I have already written a few of the chapters, but after chapter one, I do want y'all to tell me if I should continue or not [And yes, I am from Georgia, hence the country accent. Haha.] I lovee Sammy Winchester and lately, I've been hooked on Sabriel fics. So let's see where this story takes us, eh? ;)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. But when I marry Jared Padalecki and take over the world, I will then :)**

**FYI, the story will most likely stay in Sam's POV.**

**To the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Moving Again<p>

It was another day in rainy Stanwood, Washington. I walked up and down the dampened street, kicking through puddles. Only three weeks ago did I start ninth grade at Stanwood High School. Now, without any warning, we're moving…again. Oh, and by 'we', I meant my dad, my older brother Dean, and me. My mom died in a house fire when I was only six months old. Dean refuses to talk about her much, so I know virtually nothing about her.

I sighed and bent down to pick up a smooth stone. I rubbed the top with my thumb before cocked my arm back and threw the stone as far as I could. I exhaled through my mouth, watching my warm breath whisk through the cool September air. School was just getting out around town and kids on bikes, buses, or foot quickly made their way home, talking excitedly with friends.

_What's there to be excited about? Nothing happens in Washington_, I thought bitterly.

Suddenly, I was bumped from behind and fell face first towards the cement. I caught myself just in time, but hurt my wrists and palms instead.

"Loser!" one of the kids from a huddled group called before they all exploded in laughter and left. I sighed and rolled on my back.

_Damn, I hate Washington._

"Hey, Sammy! What the hell are you doing in the ground?" Dean yelled, sprinting towards me.

"Uh, I-um, fell. The grass was still wet." Dean helped me up, being careful with my swelling wrists.

"Sammy, it almost seems like every day you come home hurt. What the hell?" I just shrugged my shoulders. With a heavy, drawn-out sigh, my brother said, "Fine. Come on, Sammy. We gotta get your wrists wrapped up. Plus, Dad says we're leaving tonight."

* * *

><p>Dean and I threw our book bags into the back of the Impala, Dad's cherished car. Boxes of all sizes were piled in the front yard and around the house. "Dad! We're home! Where are you?"<p>

Dad shouted from the den, "Dean, Sam, move your ass and pack the boxes into the truck!" We immediately jumped to work, packing the boxes tightly into the bed of the truck, then the tiny area behind the seats.

Once we finished, Dean sent me inside to find Dad. "Yo, Dad, we got all the boxes packed up. When are we leaving?" Dad made me jump when he shut the basement door behind me, answering, "Now."

* * *

><p>We walked out of the house to the truck and Impala. Dad threw the keys to Dean and said, "Drive my baby. But be careful; you hurt her and I'll kill you. Got it?"<p>

Dean responded with a dutiful, "Yes sir!" before the two of us crawled into the Impala.

"Ready to leave Stanwood, Washington behind, Sammy?" Dean asked as he turned the key. I didn't even have to think my answer.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo...that was chapter onee:)<strong>

**I know it's kinda short, but it's more of a...introductory chapter:)**

**I'm working on the other chapters and they will be longer. Yay!**

**So, drop me a review; tell me what you liked and didn't liked. **

**Most importantly, tell me if I should continue or not! **

**If I decided to continue [which I probably will], I'll update every week or two.**

**[I'm really bad at deadlines, so I'll try my hardest :) ]**

**Oh, and thanks to my unofficial Beta, x-MunroChamberslover-x . Love you sweetie! [And she writes amazingly!]**

**So...yeah. Review:)**

**~Maggie**


	2. Hot and Humid Savannah

**Heya!**

**God, I am sooo happy. I just got the plot and ideas and EVERYTHING down:) It took me a while, 'cause I ran into a slight problem, but jamming out to my music in my living room and having my mom give me a "What-the-holy-fuck-are-you-doing" look really helped!**

**I like this chapter:) You get to meet protective, brotherly Dean. **

**Also, I'm not good at making obnoxious characters talk. So one character is going to sound special. Forgive me (You'll understand once you get to it)**

**Just some warnings: I curse in my stories. So yeah, lots of that. Andddd some of the chapters may be a little angsty. My bad :P**

**Disclaimer: Since I'm still on my mission to have Jared get a divorce then marry me and help me get the rights to Supernatural, I do not own this spectacular series…yet.**

**Oh, and once you get to the end, why don't you click that pretty little review button? ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Hot and Humid Savannah!<p>

Dad said it would take about a five-day drive to get from Washington to Georgia. When we stopped at a diner for lunch, he went over details; Pit-stops (for gas only), eating stops, and cheap hotels we'd be staying in until Georgia.

He gave Dean and me a stern look before tossing two empty plastic bottles at us. "We don't have time for you two girls to stop and go to the bathroom every hour. If you have to take a piss, you use the bottle. Otherwise, you're flat-out fucked until we get to the hotel."

Dean and I looked at each other before nodding at Dad.

"Alright, boys. Get back in the Impala and let's get a move on!"

* * *

><p>After about three days in the car, I started feeling carsick.<p>

"Sam Winchester, you throw up in this car and Dad will happily kick your ass, followed by me. Aim out the window."

So, the rest of my day was spent sticking my head out the window.

When we got to the hotel late that night, there was an obnoxious man in front of us, claiming he didn't have enough towels or soap or ice. He kept insisting he needed that shit, and if had to be done, take it from other rooms.

"I don't _care_ if that means room 202 won't have any extra ice. I need ice in every drink and when I soak my feet at night. I can't stand drinking _warm_ water or exfoliating my worn feet in anything but cold, relaxing water. I expect a hotel to provide a hard-working guest with his wishes. My God."

Suddenly, I got dizzy and Dean had to catch my shoulders. "Sammy? You okay?" I shook my head and had just enough time to stumble forward before throwing up on everything in front of me…which included the annoying man's pants and shoes.

Guests and employees around us howled in laughter at the man, who looked like he'd truly die. Dean rushed to my side and hoisted me up onto my feet. "Alright Sammy. Dad got the room key. Let's get you upstairs and into the shower."

Dean got annoyed eventually on our slow walk to the room and picked me up, carrying me the rest of the way back. He then went straight to the bathroom. He started the shower and stripped me out of my long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and undershirt. I sat shivering in my boxers until Dean stood at the door.

"Sammy, if you get dizzy again, I want you to sit down. Then, put your head in between your legs and call me, okay?" I nodded gently and Dean left. I stripped myself of the remaining clothing, then stepped into the warm shower spray.

The water washed all the vomit off of my body. I felt instantly better. "Ahh…" I scrubbed my arms and chest, letting the water run down my legs into the drain.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Sammy? You okay?" I answered quickly, "Yeah. Just fine. I'll be out in a sec."

I changed into the clean boxers and pajamas pants left by the door, then brushed the gross taste out of my mouth before retreating to the bed I had to share with Dean. Dad was working busily at the table, newspaper clippings and his old leather book spread across the surface. Dean was sitting on our bed, lazily flipping through the TV channels, stopping every once in a while.

I took out my own beaten notebook from underneath my pillow, which contained parts of stories I started but knew I'd never finish or...as embarrassing as it is, journal entries. I fished a pencil from the nightstand and flipped to a new, clean page.

Feeling new anger begin to boil inside me, I let myself write.

_Dad's making Dean and me move again. Savannah, Georgia this time. As much as I hated Stanwood, I hate moving more. Dad and his stupid, God-damn job._

_Does he not understand how much it kills me to move to a new school every two or three weeks and end up in the same position? Dean tries to protect me, to keep me from getting my ass kicked. But even he can't stop what's supposed to happen._

_My brother tells me to stick up for myself, since I know how to kick even the strongest of guys' asses from here to next week, but then what? I can't beat up everyone. Plus, how much more of a freak can I be? A freshman being able to kick a senior's ass? I'm impossible._

_I hope Savannah's a little more sunny, at least._

_Well, I need to hide this thing from Dean before he starts snooping. If he reads this, I'll never live it down._

_-Sam_

I closed the book, keeping it away from Dean's curious eyes and stuffed it under the mattress.

"Sam," Dad said with an eerie, calm edge to his voice.

Both Dean and I froze. Dad only called us with that voice if we were in serious trouble.

"Yes, sir?" I replied quietly, getting out of bed and standing behind him. I wiped the palms of my hands on my plaid pajama pants.

"Do you know what I do for a job?"

Dean jumped out of our bed and yelled, "No! Dad!"

Dad turned around in the chair and held my brother's eyes. "Dean, why not? You learned when you were in fourth grade. Sam's in ninth."

"Learned what?" I asked, stepping towards Dean. He merely looked at me with wide eyes, pleading me not to pry. Then, he looked to our dad again, whispering, "Why can't you be happy letting just me know?"

After a minute, Dad sighed and said, "Go to bed, boys. We have a long drive tomorrow."

I glared at Dean before yelling, "Why can't I know _anything_ around here!" Then, acting like a five year old, I stomped to our bed and crawled under the covers.

Before I fell into an angry, dreamless sleep, I heard Dean mutter, "You'll thank me when you _do_ find out."

* * *

><p>I had mostly gotten over being mad at my brother when he threw me an apple for breakfast. Usually, I was stuck eating the nasty, shitty food Dad and Dean stuffed their faces with. I grinned thankfully towards him.<p>

An hour later, we were stuck in the Impala for another day, with a bag under the seat.

_"Sam Winchester, don't you dare puke in my car. I'll skin you alive. Take the damn bag with you," Dad threatened, handing me a white plastic bag._

I sighed, indicating to Dean I was bored.

He smirked and suddenly, Bon Jovi was blasting into my ear. Dean was badly singing "It's My Life". I groaned.

After letting Dean run through the whole Bon Jovi tape, I made him turn it off. The conversation with Dad last night was nagging at my mind, but I didn't ask because I was too afraid to upset Dean.

"So Sammy, ready to start ninth grade…again?"

I shot him my best bitchface . "No, and I'm not ready to move again."

He simply snorted and kept driving.

* * *

><p>A day later, we were in Savannah. It was probably close to midnight and all I wanted to do was sleep.<p>

We followed Dad's truck, passing numerous hotels. I shot Dean a questioning look. "Why haven't we stopped yet? We passed a bunch of cheap motels." Dean merely shrugged and focused on following Dad.

After another twenty minutes of driving, we pulled up to a small, brick house in a big community.

Hopping out of the car, I yawned and asked, "Dad, whose house is this? Another hunter's? It's not Uncle Bobby's."

Dad smiled a little. "I have a new job and for at least a couple months, this is our house."

My mouth almost hit the ground and Dean hit his head on the interior of the Impala.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo...that was chapter two:)<strong>

**How was it? Terrible? Awesome? Craptastic? Want me to continue? Want me to throw it in the trash?**

**Jesus, I hope it wasn't that bad :/**

**Like I said earlier, I kinda like this chapter :) ****Next chapter is gonna start them at school.**

**I'm sooo excited to get further into this story:) Ya know, now that I have the plot and characters and everything completely figured out :)**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. No flames, but constructive criticism is A-okay! :)**

**Until next time!**

**~Maggie**


	3. New Student Déjà Vu

***peaks out from corner* Uh...hi. **

**I know y'all are probably close to MURDERING me. My bad! Honestly, I fell so behind with all my stories and I feel _TERRIBLE. _But I finally got a little break from evil teachers and finished writing this chapter. Yay:)**

**My other stories will also be updated shortly. Patience, my darlings.**

**I love y'all for sticking to the story and reviewing, even when I was M.I.A. THANK YOU! **

**Okay, you guys totally deserve it! Onto the story!**

**P.s. I recently figured out that Jared Padalecki's wife is...pr...pr...pregnant! *sob sob* My heart is truly broken :( But I have not yet given up hope! Jared shall be mine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, most unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: New Student Déjà vu<p>

"Dammit," Dean groaned, rubbing his head. I just stood gaping at Dad.

"What?" Dad asked, grabbing his beaten duffle bag from the floor of the passenger's side of his truck.

"We're…we're actually staying here long enough to rent a house?" Dean and I both watched Dad move to the front door, take a key from his back pocket, and unlock the door. Then he turned to us and a tiny smile touched his lips. "Welcome home."

I glanced at Dean and noticed he was focused on me; gaging my reaction. I furrowed my brows and his face softened. Then he said, "Well, we might as well look around. C'mon Sam."

Dean and I walked up the paved sidewalk, leading to the front porch. There was a small , thin tree planted in the middle of the front yard and healthy, green grass, courtesy of the summer sun. Around the front porch, there was neatly cut shrubs and rose bushes. However, in the corner of the yard sat a hibiscus bush, sporting beautiful orange flowers. I instantly thought of Mom.

With a saddened heart, I walked through the front door. There was an open space for a living room right after the small front hallway. There was also a carpeted staircase directly in front of the door. To the right, there was a dining room and behind there was the kitchen. From the kitchen or the living room, you ventured down a long hallway and entered the Master bedroom. Upstairs, there was three bedrooms; Dad's study, Dean's room, and my room. At the end of the hall, there was a nice Jack-And-Jill type bathroom, connecting Dean's room and my room.

There was a basement downstairs, which is where the washing machine and dryer were. That's also where Dad would be, if not his study.

Dean and I finished looking around and reported back to Dad in the kitchen.

"So? How do you boys like it?"

Dean smiled and replied, "It's a nice place."

I, however, was quiet. It will never be home, like Lawrence was.

At last, I muttered, "Better than moving every week."

* * *

><p>It was close to one in the morning when Dad let us go to bed and I was about to collapse. Dean had to basically drag me up the stairs to the inflatable mattresses we were stuck sleeping on.<p>

"De…I'm tired…Can I sleep now?" I yawned.

Dean chuckled, responding with, "Yeah, Sammy. Go to bed."

By the time Dean shut off the light and left, I was dead asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to my brother flipping my mattress.<p>

"Dean! What the hell?" I yelled, crawling out from under the mess of blankets, "What was that for? What time is it?"

"Six-thirty," he smiled coldly. I groaned.

"Is there…you know, a reason we're awake at six-thirty in the morning?"

Dean threw my old book bag at me and replied, "School. Apparently, Dad already registered us here before we even left Stanwood. Get up, Sammy. We're gonna be late."

I groaned again, falling on top of the flipped mattress.

* * *

><p>I turned the knobs on the shower, turning the water off. I ran the towel over my hair and ruffled it, drying the drops clinging to my hair. Then, wrapping it around my waist, I stepped out from the bathroom. Near the sink, on the counter sat a white polo, black jeans, and a pair of converse. I arched my eyebrow, staring at the clothes.<p>

"Dean? Why, uh, are these clothes here?"

Dean muttered something, sounding angry.

"Care to speak up, big brother?"

"We have to wear freaking uniforms here!" Dean yelled.

I dropped the toothbrush I was holding.

"I thought it was public school?"

Dean snorted, answering, "Doesn't seem to matter. We have to wear uniforms at any school in this city."

I sighed, leaning against the sink. _Savannah already sucks._

* * *

><p>I hurriedly got dressed and ran downstairs. I almost fell down laughing when I saw Dean in an identical uniform to mine.<p>

"Dean, you-"

"Sam, shut up. It's not funny."

After laughing a little, I bit the inside of my cheek.

Breakfast was done, so I made my way to the table. I kicked a box out of my way and it tipped over. Dean snickered as he brought a plate of eggs and sausage to the small table. With a sigh, I crouched down and began to pick up some of the papers and books that tumbled out.

A few of the books were in Latin. But one in particular caught my eye; Demon Exorcisms. I arched my eyebrow and lifted it to read.

_"Demon possession has been a major problem for Hunters of many generations. To send a demon back to Hell, you must exorcise it."_

Suddenly, the book was snatched from my hands.

"What the hell?" I demanded angrily at my brother, who stared at me with an unexplainable expression.

With a strained voice, Dean said, "It's not yours, Sam; it's Dad's. He's into weird lore like that, and you know it. But don't go reading his books. They'll give you nightmares."

I rolled my eyes, replying, "They won't give me nightmares."

Dean stared at me. "That's the same thing you said about the clowns."

I shuddered and stood, holding all the books and papers, and threw them roughly back into the box. "Shut up."

Dean chuckled and threw the book into the box as well. "Go eat, Sam. We gotta leave soon."

I scowled at him, but sat at the table and nicked a hard-boiled egg and two sausages. Dean brought two glasses of orange juice to the table.

We were quiet for a few minutes until I asked, "So what's our new school's name?"

Dean looked at me and replied, "Islands High School. Home of the Sharks." With a chuckle, he muttered, "Makes sense." He finished with his plate and juice, stood, and dumped the dishes into the sink. Looking at his watch, he urged me to hurry.

"Okay, okay! I'm done!" I yelled, standing up and grabbing my book bag.

Dean shoved a piece of paper in my hands as he pushed me out the door. "Bye Dad! We're leaving!" Dean called as he shut the door and locked it.

"What is this?" I questioned, looking at the paper as we walked down the driveway towards the Impala. Dean smirked. "Your class schedule, freshman."

**ISLANDS HIGH SCHOOL**

**WINCHESTER, SAMUEL J.**

**SEMESTER 1**

**Block 1: Honors Biology**

**Block 2: Mathematics 1**

**Block 3: World History**

**Block 4: Spanish**

I sighed and folded the schedule, tucking it into my pocket. Dean placed his hand on my shoulder. "Cheer up, Kiddo."

After a second, I sighed again and Dean opened the door to the car. "Get in, Sam." I did so and sat motionless in the passenger seat.

Dean stared at me for a second, watching over me. Then he turned the key, the car revved to life, and we were on our way.

I was silent the whole way. Dean was drumming his fingers to some old rock song I didn't recognize. I was honest-to-God nervous. Again. I looked out the window, feeling ashamed and ridiculous. I changed schools constantly; why would Savannah, Georgia be any different?

Still, I couldn't shake the new feelings: butterflies in my stomach, the closed-off feeling in my throat, the sweaty palms. What the hell is wrong with me?

"SAM!"

I jumped, looking at my brother. "What, Dean?"

Dean looked at me, then narrowed his eyes. "I called you like four times. Head clear, little brother. And we're here."

I slowly raised my eyes to look out the window at Islands.

It looked almost like a middle school building **[AN: Islands actually used to be a middle school, lol]** and students slowly dragged their feet through the front door.

Dean parked in the student parking lot to the left of the building. With a sigh, he murmured, "Welcome to IHS, buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...that was chapter three. How was it? Okay?<strong>

**Now that I got this chapter up, I'll try updating again regularly. Key word: Try.**

**Okay, drop me a little review and I'll update ASAP:)**

**Okie dokie? Alrighty!**

**~Maggie**


End file.
